


【锡珍】家事二三则

by cpg1204



Category: 2seok - Fandom, 锡珍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpg1204/pseuds/cpg1204





	【锡珍】家事二三则

一．

郑先生结婚已五年多，太太是高自己两届的学姐，是在校时就有名的美人，但性格大方谦和，从不持靓行凶。郑先生人性子也是好的，两个人过日子少有红脸，偶尔拌嘴，郑太太气急，身子一扭背过去不理人，郑先生立马贴上去哄，哄得太太主动认错，以身作赔，因而结婚五年，郑先生从没睡过一次沙发。郑先生乐意宠着太太，郑太太自天然生出的娇憨，他护的小心珍重。在家是二十四孝好丈夫的郑先生，在外也是顶天立地能撑起一个家的男人，待人处事谦逊懂礼，生意上精明果断也不失慷慨。竞争对手遇见他，也打心底里感概郑先生年轻有为，一表人才。偶尔携郑太太出席，更是惹得人人艳羡。

郑太太是个货真价实的大美人，上学时便是连年上榜的校花，给所在的系挣足了面子。当年学校球场，四四方方的铁网里挤满了热血小伙，连隔壁学校的也来掺一脚，群情激昂的学长学弟，光着膀子在球场上散发荷尔蒙，拼的是运气好投个三分博美人一声喝彩，盼她能记上心。有在体育部工作的同学统计郑太太在校的那几年，校篮球场的篮框半个月能砸坏仨，四年下来报废的球框摞在一起有两个半姚明高。

郑先生进校那年，郑太太已经大三，彼时郑太太的细腰丰乳，黑发红唇，花开正好的年纪。不仅艳压一众风姿绰约的学姐，新入学的青涩水灵的学妹也比不得她面嫩。两人决定结婚时，结婚照还被要去，登上了校报头版。有不甘心的，把报上照片裁下来，换成自己的头像，男的女的都有。

郑先生的导员是个才二十七八的年轻人，郑先生拿着假条找他批假回家准备婚礼时，辅导员吓得嘴半天合不拢，隔桌的同事比他先回过神，用胳膊肘捅他，让他赶紧给学生个答复，人还等着呢。

辅导员瞪圆了眼，再三确定了结婚对象是今年的优秀毕业生代表，他咂咂嘴，叹气声和印章一齐在请假条上落下，笑骂学生：“你别是在人家肚里落了种……”

郑先生一本正经，摇摇头回答：“不是”。他再心急，不至于做这种事。  
接过假条向导员道谢：“老师要有空的话来喝杯喜酒罢”，话刚落，人就蹿到了办公室门外，一路飞奔，放狗都追不上。

 

郑先生与太太恋爱时，稍长两岁的郑太太从未摆过姐姐的架子，郑先生原以为是太太体贴，结了婚才明白‘姐姐’本质是个又娇又嗲的磨人精。婚前上门正式拜访，从岳母嘴里得知太太是家中的小女儿，上面还有个哥哥，从小蜜罐里泡大的。能有今天娇气但不骄纵的性格，已经是郑太太自律。意识到今天不容易过关的郑先生，腰杆挺得板直不敢出一点差错。岳母保养的不错，看着比郑太太还白上几分，只是上了年纪个子有点回缩。起初岳母不太看好这门婚事，面上也不作脸，该招呼的都十分周到，开口便是夸小郑优秀，懂礼，只最后一句：“年轻人结婚太早没定性，还是多处两年对以后也好。”落定叫人打消结婚念头的心。

怨不得岳母拿乔，天底下的母亲思虑从来只重不轻，别人儿子再优秀都配不上自己的心头肉，郑先生看着可靠但毕竟年纪轻，岁数又比郑太太小，郑太太从小没吃过苦，日后生活在一起闹起来，年轻的丈夫未必能同今天一样惯着郑太太。真按她的想法，恋爱图个开心无所谓，但结婚还是要找个年纪大的，会疼人。

郑先生规规矩矩的听完，话不多讲，只诚意十足的从背包里拿出两个暗红本子，恭敬的推到岳母面前，岳母翻开来看，一本郊区的三层小洋房写的是她的名字，另一本是市里繁华地段的公寓，也是两人日后的婚房，写的是郑太太的名字。岳母盯着两个红本子沉默半响，最终收下，起身回了厨房烧菜，没一会招呼新女婿上桌，落座前又把桌上摆的白酒撤下来，换成自己睡前喝的红酒，叮嘱进厨房端菜的大儿子：“等会你爸要啰嗦，你得帮帮你小舅子。”

丈母娘这关一过，后面的事自然都水到渠成。郑先生在满场欢呼和角落里微不可闻的叹息中如愿抱得美人归。

 

 

休息日，郑先生一个上班的起早惯了，先醒过来，他心疼太太平日劳累。悄悄的掀开被子挪下床，惦记着给太太做顿爱心早餐。

于是昨晚劳累到半夜才睡的郑太太，在起床没看枕边人后，有点小不高兴。揉着还睁不开的眼翘着一张嘴坐在床上，左等右等也没等到先生的早安吻，干脆一掀被子也下了床。

郑太太满不高兴的下楼，找到了在厨房里煎蛋的郑先生，从后一下扑上去撞个满怀，软绵绵的郑太太环住先生的腰来回晃，一会埋怨早上不见人，一会抱怨肚子饿。缠的做饭的郑先生一头汗，下身也跟着热的发胀。爱娇的郑太太没能体会到丈夫的辛苦，撒娇的在身后缠，浑圆饱满的肉球隔着层薄衫贴在郑先生的背上来回滚。

郑太太抱着丈夫扭动的同时，郑先生的下身随着动作也一下一下的磕在料理台的边缘，每撞一次，郑先生的手就一抖，好好的一个煎蛋硬是被戳成了炒蛋……

郑先生拿这活祖宗没法，关了火，转过身打算先安抚闹起床气的太太，低头一看，郑太太是赤脚踩在地板上。  
初秋的早晨，郑先生家公寓的窗玻璃还白茫茫一片，大理石的地板沁着凉气，踩在上面和在站在冰面上没区别。  
本来就热的郑先生更来火了。端起郑太太就把人抱坐在料理台上。惩罚的掐起太太的脸颊肉，在人唇上啵了一口，板起脸说：“天凉还光脚，一点样子都没。”

郑太太塌下腰，攀上先生的脖子，脸埋在郑先生的颈侧，委屈的小声哼哼，又娇又软的郑太太，叫郑先生心火顿时消了大半，反过来检讨是自己这个做先生的不够格，让太太饿着肚子光脚寻他不说，还责怪太太不懂事。郑先生深感自责，回搂住郑太太的细腰，用手梳整乱发，轻哄太太：“饿了就去沙发上再躺会，早饭马上好了。“

郑太太却不依，原本攀附在脖子上的手，一路往下直摸上郑先生脐下三寸的一团鼓包。

“现在就吃好不好......”郑太太眼神戚戚的又在撒娇

郑先生喉头发紧，眼神不善的回绝：“不好”。  
郑先生是一个注重原则的人，他在对付郑太太时的原则：一切以太太的身体为准，饭都不吃是要伤着他太太的胃。  
但被惯坏了的郑太太是不怕的，窝在郑先生怀里没断奶的猫似的蹭，又是在脖子呼气又是用牙去磨先生的喉结。郑先生被太太撩拨的血气翻涌，青筋隆起的双臂撑在太太两侧，微弓着身子喘气。郑太太顺势曲起右膝顶弄那处鼓包，又立刻卖乖的嘟起嘴在先生的唇上点了点。

郑太太虽长两岁，但没个姐姐样，磨人的手段料是郑先生身经百战，也总是屡战屡败的结尾。郑太太一双眼睛生的灵气，大而有神，清亮的像泡在清泉水底的黑珍珠，现下她又是一幅眼泪水打转盯着你的模样，稍稍眨个眼就能落下一串珠。

郑先生一声祖宗脱口而出，郑太太要是真落下泪，那晚饭也别想做了，郑先生能玩到太太脱水。屋里藏娇养着的，懵懵懂懂的郑太太并未看清小自己两岁，有求必应的丈夫不是什么纯良的忠犬，而是头眼冒绿光的恶狼的事实

一心贪欢的郑太太，急切的望着丈夫：“做吧，做吧，我想要呢，你答应过的，我想要的都给的。”

郑先生哭笑不得，他说这话的那天，真没奢望过郑太太会用在这上面。  
郑先生想提醒太太：姐姐你要听话点。话说出口又变成，“你别又喊疼”。郑先生努力过的，但他确实是拿郑太太没办法。

郑太太对着先生讨巧的一笑，不等郑先生动作，先一步拉高睡裙，露出底下一双白嫩的大腿，和中间像点了道红的白馒头似的阜肉。郑太太下面也是光的，昨晚因为第二天是休息日做的狠了，抽出来的时候郑太太肉花翻红，从蕊芯溢出小股稀薄的浆水，外阴鼓胀通红，腿一合上就疼的哭，事后郑先生给先睡过去的太太擦了消炎的药膏，为了更好的让药吸收，干脆让郑太太真空的睡了一晚。

郑先生分开太太的腿，昨晚擦的药还没全干，两边残余一些白色的药膏，他伸出指头想把药再往里抹点，手指刚碰到软肉还没用力就滑进了肉缝里，一挑全是水。  
郑先生直起身，吮掉指尖的汁水，眼神半敛：“我错怪宝贝了，是饿的不轻。”  
郑先生搂过太太靠近自己，外裤同内裤一齐扯下，性器弹出，前端微颤，直指郑太太翘的笔直。  
郑太太瞧见了，抿起嘴偷笑，乖乖的伏在先生的肩上张开腿。  
郑先生是君子，不和太太计较，扶着阴茎在穴口打圈的蹭，感到顶头湿热，水往外冒了，猛的直捅进去，一撞到底撞上最里端的嫩肉。经不住操的郑太太语带哭腔，十指掐紧先生的背，大腿根反射性的就要往回夹，却被压住硬往两边掰开。郑先生轻抚太太的背给人顺气，“宝贝，嘴不张大点怎么吃得饱。”

他往里轻捣两下，不是连根的抽出，只往外移出点，再缓缓的磨进去，给肉腔泌水的时间。他温存的磨穴里软肉，哄得郑太太啜泣声渐消。穴里水多了，他也不急着插进去，握着阴茎拨开褶皱，和里面藏着的肉珠打招呼，柱身贴着穴口上下滑动的撞上阴蒂，翕张的马眼吐出的粘液裹住肉珠，莹润鲜红的像红宝石樱桃。

郑先生亲吻太太的眼角，又伸手去捉太太的手放到身下，要人把阴唇再掰开些，“宝贝这里太小，你看，我还有一半在外面呢。”郑先生小幅度抽插穴口，抽带出来湿哒哒一片，糊满太太整个外阴。窗玻璃上的雾气已经全部散去，室内因照进来的阳光大亮，郑太太泪眼婆娑，看不真切，但敞开的肉穴抽搐着要吃几把是真的惹哭了她，郑先生使坏的只在穴口年玩她阴蒂，偶尔滑进来艹点浅处的肉又立马退出去，她咬都咬不住，郑太太眼里蓄满了泪的瞪住先生，气鼓鼓的捉住外面那一截，就往自己的穴里塞，自己插给先生看：“骗子，明明能全部插进去的！”

被揪住命根子的郑先生掩不住笑的讨饶，“轻点啊宝贝，我在干呢”。他顺着太太的手，顶进去，耍流氓的挺动腰操着太太的穴，和来不及抽回的手。  
郑先生抱起太太，把人挂在腰上，郑太太屁股往下沉，湿的淌水的阴户整个包覆住腿根，一吞到底，肉条塞的阴穴满满当当。才适应了的郑太太，又不满意了，舌头在别人嘴里说不出话，就攀住先生的肩，扭腰用穴磨人，要先生动一动。忙着吃太太的舌头的郑先生，得了指示，托着太太的臀，借着重力，上下颠动的往胯上撞，抽插飞溅的水湿了郑先生一手，兜不住的则从指缝溢出，滴落在地板上。他一步一步的移到客厅，将太太压在沙发上继续干，舌头搅得太太口腔水声啧啧，囊袋啪啪的打在阴唇上。全身上下被人艹出了声的郑太太，一点不害臊，嘴都被吃肿还勾着人舌头不肯放，下面肉贴着肉摩擦的地方热乎乎的，舒服的她更用力缠住郑先生的腰要人往里深捅，操的小肚子都暖乎乎的。

 

郑先生体力非凡，读书时好的校舞蹈社全团第一，连跳四个小时不带歇，更别说男人二十七八是体力的顶峰。常有郑太太水都干了，郑先生才射两回。郑先生含住血珠似的肉蒂舔弄，心疼的轻揉两片阴唇，朝穴口轻轻呼气，将手心里暖过的润滑剂涂满内壁，又往自己几把上淋了些，才小心的插进去重新开始操穴。

郑太太就不行了，郑先生才射完，她怀着一肚子精水又睡过去。郑太太不爱穿高跟鞋，也不爱出门，一双脚白嫩生生，足尖透粉，郑先生无聊的揉捏起太太脚趾，他转头看一眼挂钟，短针快走到12，饭是来不及做了，只能点外卖。早餐没吃，午饭又叫的外卖，这不是他理想中正经人过得日子。郑先生长长的叹了口气。

面色红润的郑先生，眼神愁苦的瞧他的太太，郑太太仰躺在沙发上，嘴巴微张，睡得嘴角挂了串晶亮亮的涎水，郑先生看着可爱，忍不住挠太太脚心。睡梦中的郑太太脾气不大好，蹬了先生一脚，把腿缩回来，曲起，脚心朝下，门户大开的对着郑先生。郑先生倒抽一口凉气，抬手压住想要勃起的几把，可惜郑太太睡相不好，屁股胸腰的全露在外面，堆在腰上的丝质睡裙涂满了一块块的精斑。  
“唉……”气叹的比先前还长的郑先生掩面沉思，好不容易有个休息日，晚饭总得做一顿的吧，他苦口婆心的劝诫自己，但他斜着眼从指缝里偷窥自家太太的阴户的行为又实在下流的不诚实。


End file.
